


Win-Win

by midnight__fox



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__fox/pseuds/midnight__fox
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Win-Win

Dee was cold, and trying to warm himself up. It wasn't working too well. He was curled up on the couch under 3 blankets, and was still cold.   
He wanted more blankets, but didn't have the energy to get up, so he just started yelling. After a few minutes of yelling, a disheveled Logan entered the room.  
"Dee, why were you yelling?" Logan asked.  
"I'm cold," Dee responded.   
"I may have a solution to that." Logan scooped Dee up and set him down on the floor, before laying down on the floor and pulling Dee close to him.   
"Better?" Logan asked softly.  
Dee mumbled something that sounded like "yes."   
A couple minutes later, Patton and Virgil walked into the room and spotted Dee and Logan cuddling.  
"Are you two having a cuddle party without me?" Patton asked.  
"Yes– I mean no," Logan said, stuttering a little.   
"Can I join?" Patton asked.  
"Sure," Dee responded.   
Patton flopped onto the floor next to Dee, his glasses half off his face.   
"Guess I might as well join," Virgil mumbled before plopping himself into the pile.  
"Are thee in a cuddle pile without me?" Roman half sang.   
"Roman! Come join us!" Patton exclaimed.   
And Roman did just that. Joined his boyfriends on the floor.   
Dee was definitely warm now. And he got to cuddle his boyfriends. Win-win.


End file.
